Last day of spring confessions
by HarukaCSW
Summary: The Silence is defeated so Haruka decides to take the risk to tell all her feelings to Michiru on a unique way. How would the senshi of the seas respond to her?


**hoe! Long time I don't write an english fanfiction, so don't be grammar nazis to me. Hope you like this one-shot and leave a review =D**

**characters are not of my own, but they are a lovely couple so...!**

Waves crush softly on the shore we stop. Summer is close, but the spring wind still blows all over the aquamarine hair of Michiru, she smiles at me and I return a sincere gaze to her blue ocean deep eyes, in silence we both walk into a hidden area, surrounded by rocks that provide shade of the hot sun. We sit under one of them, just there, in silence, how could I keep quite beside her for so long time without feeling awkward? After all we have been trough searching for the talismans, watching _my beloved friend_ die in front of my eyes…I feel her hand caress mine gently, making me blush, she smiles, I stand up pretty quickly while she giggles, making fun of my nervous reaction.

"Your face is all red, Haruka" Michiru told me looking me from above.

"Spring is coming to an end and well…" I gasp, covering my mouth with my hand, looking the sea next to us "I think I'll swim" I said while taking off my shoes , socks and my shirt, wearing only a tanktop and my jeans, Michiru looks confused about my decision, but can't stop looking and me neither, I smile and run to the shore, feeling the waves hitting my face and my whole body, trying to take out all the _forbidden _ feelings I have for Michiru, who was looking at me just where the waves disappear on the sand. What the hell! I _must_ tell her all my feelings, the mission was over now, and I was looking forward to spend my whole life beside her, I swim to the shore, she smiles while see me running to her, all my clothes wet, feeling the sand getting stuck on my feet, I smile back and in a fast movement I lift her in my arms, she grabs my neck quickly, trying to not fall down.

"W..what are you doing?" Michiru asks while I was walking into the ocean, feeling her warm body close to me "Tenoh! Put me down!" she demands, I look at her eyes with a triumphal smile "I said: Put me down!" she repeat, I know she might be mad with me, but I don't care, this was my revenge for all what her deep blue eyes have made me pass through.

"If you want to" I reply with a smile, she stops struggling, waves were hitting my knees, and her dress was starting to get wet, she holds thigh to my neck, putting her head over my shoulder.

"Don't dare you" she whispers to my ear, I turn my head, our foreheads touch softly, I gave her a mischievous smile, a wave came and I throw her down , she pulls my neck and we both dive into the ocean, feeling the salty waves hitting our bodies.

Michiru separates our salty embrace and walks madly to the shore, I raise from the water and start laughing, looking her dress all wet, fitting perfectly each curve of her _gorgeous_ body , that image makes me shiver from inside, I run to her side, still laughing.

"I hate you, Haruka Tenoh!" she yelled pretty mad at me.

"Michiru…" I said reaching her "I'm sorry, I don't think you'll be mad at this, I mean, you're the Senshi of the ocean, right?" I try my best with a smile she refuses to even look.

"What if I kick you down from a cliff?" she interrupted "You're the Senshi of the wind, right?" she mention, I can't avoid looking at her body neither laughing at what she said.

"I'm deeply sorry" I apologize, she poses her blue angry eyes on me while smiling softly and trying to dry her hair, reaching the spot we were sitting.

"You should reward me for what you did" Michiru said with a mischievous look, I quickly pick up my shirt and remove the sand, so she can sit on it "and it have to be something really good" she removes her hair from her face with a soft motion that makes me feel nervous, that look on her eyes…

"Well then" I gasp, laying my arm on the rock "I got a confession to make" my husky voice was flattering, I feel my face blush when those deep blue eyes of her hit mine.

"What does Sailor Uranus have to say?" Michiru asks giggling, making me feel even more nervous, but I have decided it, I'll tell her my feelings.

"I..uh.." I pant after, but looking to her simile give me the will I need "I think I broke all the rules" I start saying "I mean... I'm not suppose to fall in love with my senshi partner, neither with my best friend, but I did" I said, avoiding her eyes while I blush as red as hell.

"You mean you fall in love with Usagi?" Michiru asks innocently.

"No!" I quickly exclaim, the senshi of the sea covers her smiling lips with her delicate hands.

"Then, who you fall in love with?" I feel I'll faint when the aquamarine girl makes that question I take a deep breath to continue.

"I fall in love with you, Michiru" I said nervously, avoiding her eyes "I know it's forbidden, that I shouldn't feel like this, but since the day I saw you on the racetrack..."

"I've already knew it" I turn my eyes to her, she was shyly smiling at me, red cheeks under her marvelous eyes. I just feel somehow bad for what I've been doing all this months.

"I'm sorry" I said "I really don't want you feel uncomfortable around me, I mean..."

"You silly" she interrupts me, while standig up and joining our foreheads, she caress softly my blushed cheeks, I try to step forward but my full body can't move neither respond "I'm also in love with you" I smile, Michiru kisses me gently on my cheek, making me shiver, and I answer with a warm hug.

This is the best way to end spring. And the best day in my whole life.

**thanks for reading! This one is also in spanish, go and check my other fanfictions if you can read spanish lol! **


End file.
